


How did I end up here?

by sjjwewkkjosomwas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, M/M, alcohol use, focus on jeanmarco, mention of art major Jean, mentions of the other ships, weed use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjjwewkkjosomwas/pseuds/sjjwewkkjosomwas
Summary: Jean is sober and in the arms of his crush. How did he end up here?





	

Jean couldn’t come to a solid conclusion on why he was wrapped in Marco’s arms at three in the morning. In Marco’s arms while in his arms at three in the morning, to be specific. Unlike the freckled boy, he was completely sober. He really should’ve taken some hits earlier. Maybe he would be able to relax as he felt Marco’s hand run circles on his back. Instead, he felt like his heart was going to fly straight out of his chest it was pounding so hard.

                Marco’s hand rubbing on his back wasn’t bad. The complete opposite though, but Jean hadn’t fully processed those emotions yet. He had only met Marco a couple weeks ago, and, even though his feelings were clear from the start, he hadn’t come to accept them as reality yet. Also, he only came to Marco’s dorm so Eren could see Armin.

                Eren would give him so much shit about this situation tomorrow when they woke up. That is if Jean could calm down enough to sleep, but that didn’t seem like it would happen anytime soon. Not when Marco’s hand kept running circles down his back. Rubbing lower and lower and-

_Oh my god…is he gonna put his hand under my shirt?!_

Jean knew his face was flaming red, and he thanked the complete darkness of the room. How had he even ended up here again?

* * *

 

 

                “Get up, Horseface! Let’s go,” Eren said as he threw on his go to snapback for some band Jean didn’t know the name of because the hat only had a logo of wings on it.

                “Huh?” Jean replied as he removed his earbuds and set down his colored pencil. “Where are you going?”

                “ _We_ are going to Armins. You need a break from that thing you have been working on for the past three days.”

                Jean frowned at Eren. “I told you it is my midterm project about the latest marches and protest movements. I even read you my concept and ran some of my titles by you.”

                “Oh. My bad. I must’ve been a little faded when you told me.”

                “You’re always faded,” Jean said with an eye roll as he threw on his beanie and shoes.

                “Just enough that basic tasks don’t give me anxiety,” Eren said with a smile and finger snaps. “Now hurry up. You look hipster enough.”

                “Shut the fuck up,” Jean hissed as they made their way to the other dorm hall where Armin’s dorm room was. They made a quick stop to pick up Sasha and Connie who had been pre-gaming and were on the line of the right amount of buzzed and drunk. Sasha squealed upon seeing Jean and clung onto him like a koala. Connie just punched his arm as a hello before talking to Eren about some biology homework.

                “Jeanbo, you are out and about finally! I can’t believe it,” Sasha said. “I haven’t seen your wonderful face in weeks.”

                “It has been four days, Sash. And haven’t you been busy with midterms anyway?”

                “Oh those midterms fucked me up! And not in a good way,” she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows and nudge into Jean’s ribs that made him flinch from the sensation. “Three essays, two exams, and a lab practical! I hate these pre reqs. I just want to learn about nutrition already.” Jean couldn’t help but laugh at Sasha’s facial expressions as she talked. She was very animated most of the time whenever she had a little alcohol or weed. “Either way, Jeanbo, my schedule is no reason for you to not at least see me. I only live down the hall.”

                “My latest piece is really important, Sash. I need to make sure I am making a statement and in the way I want.”

                “You know,” Connie said interjecting in the conversation, “I have known you to be more of a figures and portraits type only. It is weird that you are doing a more political piece.”

                “Portraits and figures can help pay the bills on the side, but I need to branch out and get creative if I am going get through my classes.”

                “The piece looks pretty good so far,” Eren said offhandedly, staring at his phone while he said it. Silence followed which made him look over at the trio. They all stared back. “What?”

                “Armin has changed you man,” Connie said with a whistle.

                “What are you talking about?”

                “You complimented Jeanbo. You never do that,” Sasha replied.

                “You make me sound like a dick,” Eren stated. He held up his hand when he saw Jean start to open his mouth and continued, “I just felt I should give props to the piece.”

                They continued in silence until they reached Armin’s dorm, and Jean felt that this blond boy was someone good for Eren. The bastard had complimented a piece he seemed to have no interest in earlier. Did he notice the hurt in Jean’s face when he acted like he didn’t know the project? Or did he just get a random wave of niceness towards Jean? Both sounded odd for Eren.

                Armin opened the door and was immediately enveloped by Eren. The taller boy nuzzled the top of the blond’s head before planting a kiss on his forehead. Armin giggled at the gesture and wrapped and arm around Eren’s waist. Jean got caught up in the scene before him while Sasha and Connie sprinted towards the chips and pizza Armin had set out. “Help yourself.” Armin said brightly as if the duo wasn’t already scooping up a couple slices.

                “Where are the others?” Eren asked as he pulled Armin closer to his side.

                “Bert and Reiner are in their room, but Thomas and Franz went down to Hannah and Mina’s dorm a while ago. I don’t think they will be back tonight. At least, not at the same time.”

                “And Marco?” Jean questioned before he could filter his thought.

                “Oh he just finished-” Armin started, but he was cut off by the bathroom door opening to reveal the man in question. He had on gray sweats, the band of his underwear revealed, and a towel around his shoulders that he had just used to dry his hair. Jean couldn’t help the way his eyes scanned over Marco’s toned torso, freckles sprinkled across his tan skin. Suddenly, Jean was very aware of the heat in his cheeks. He wasn’t the only one with red cheeks in the room.

“Uh oh I…sorry uhm,” Marco mumbled as he moved the towel in front of his bare chest. “I thought I still had sometime before you guys got here. My bad,” Marco said quickly, running back to his room when the last word left his lips.

                “You good, Jeanbo?” Sasha asked, realizing Jean was staring down the hallway where Marco ran to. Jean pulled himself back into reality and tried to brush it off. “Yeah why?” Sasha’s sly smile told Jean he would get probed with questions later. If only he was faced with that rather than what came about that night.

                “I think Bert and Reiner have been mixing drinks,” Armin said oblivious to the situation, inviting them to follow him to one of the rooms down the hall.

* * *

 

               

                Jean wasn’t much of a drinker. At least not the kind the others were into. He preferred sweet drinks which masked the taste of alcohol, but the others, mainly Reiner, like to feel the burn of whatever he was drinking. That is probably why he already had five shots of vodka.

                Another thing that was killing his mood was the music. Jean was indeed one of those people that liked Indie or Alternative bands, but he could turn up to a pop song if that was what was playing. Although, whatever was playing wasn’t any of those things. He could barely understand what was being said past the blaring bass and mixed in noises of air horns and sirens which made his head ache.

                “Dance with me, Jeanbo,” Sasha called out to him even though she was grinding on Connie. Jean just brushed off the invitation and went back to scrolling through his phone. How he wished he was working on his piece right now. Maybe he could slip out at the next beat drop when everyone was dancing to crazy to notice.

                “Do you wanna smoke?” Marco yelled to Jean over the music as he began to roll a joint.

                “Uh, not tonight. Thanks though,” Jean said. The freckled boy frowned for a second, obviously trying to rope Jean into the party mood.

                “Do you want to at least join me on the balcony? Eren and Armin will be there too. I can tell this isn’t really your scene right now,” Marco said. The words were sweet, like someone trying to help out an awkward soul instead of making them feel bad for not wanting to join in.

                “Oh yeah sure.” Jean quickly got up and followed Marco to the balcony. Eren and Armin followed not long after.

                “Fuck, it is cold,” Armin hissed. He pulled up the hood of his Trost U sweatshirt and snuggled into Eren’s side. Eren responded by wrapping both arms around the blond and rubbing his arm to warm him up.

                “Warm up with this,” Marco said as he gave Armin the joint. Armin moved slightly in Eren’s embrace to light it and take a hit. He let out a cough before passing it back to Marco.

                “You sure we won’t get caught?” Eren asked.

                “The RA’s don’t care in this hall and no one patrols outside this late at night. We are okay,” Armin reassured his boyfriend.

                Marco took a hit, blowing O’s in the air, and took a second hit before passing it off to Eren. The latter kept it simple at just took one hit, no tricks, before passing it to Armin. The rotation made its way about three times before Armin realized he was barely holding anything between his fingers. “You take the last hits Marco. It’s your weed.” Marco grabbed for it but looked to Jean before bringing it up to his lips. “You sure you don’t want even a little.”

                “I’m good,” Jean replied. Marco nodded and finished it off. He made sure it was completely out before tossing it off the balcony into the dirt and bushes below. “Let’s go in before I freeze my ass off,” Armin said as he quickly went to open the door back into the dorm.

                “Wouldn’t want that to happen,” Eren said with a smirk as he gave Armin’s ass a good smack.

* * *

 

 

                Jean was so tired yet it was only 3 AM, and he hadn’t had anything to drink or smoke. Why was he so tired? Connie and Sasha had reason to be passed out and snoring on the floor, but he should be wide awake. Instead, he was drifting in and out while sitting at the edge of Marco’s bed. On the other side of the room, Eren was all snuggled up with Armin, already snoring, and Reiner had retreated to his room with Bertholdt not too long ago. That was luck for all of them because it was started to get a little racy between the two.

                An awake and sane Jean would realize this is when he should say his thanks and leave. An awake and sane Jean wouldn’t take Marco up on his offer of laying down. An awake and sane Jean would question Marco putting the blanket over the both. An awake and sane Jean would question Marco turning off the light and cuddling up with Jean.

                “Is it okay if we cuddle?” Marco asked.

                “Mhmm,” replied a Jean that was not awake nor sane. That reply came from a Jean that was currently freaking out without any energy to do anything. That was how Jean had found himself sober and cuddling with Marco, the boy he had a crush on. That was how Jean found himself enjoying the feeling of Marco’s muscular arm around him. That was how Jean found himself remembering a shirtless Marco from a couple hours before. Remembering the way his collarbone was so well defined, freckles spattered across its curves. Remembering how those freckles cascaded down his chest and across his toned stomach, the lines of a six pack there yet not obvious. Remembering how the sweatpants hung on Marco’s hips yet couldn’t hide the band of his underwear.

                Jean’s face must be flaring red at that moment, and he just hoped that his lower half wouldn’t have blood rush to it too as the image of Marco shirtless wouldn’t leave his mind.

                Suddenly, Jean felt how low Marco’s hand had gone. How Marco’s fingers creeped at the hem of Jean’s shirt, barely running across his skin. Jean knew this wasn’t a situation he was prepared to be in. Did Marco even realize what he was doing? He was really high. Maybe even a little drunk? Jean couldn’t recall or think about it because his mind was completely focused on the possibility of Marco putting his hand under his shirt.

                _If he does, just dip. Get up and leave. He doesn’t know what he is doing. He doesn’t even realize you like him_ , Jean told himself. But Jean didn’t need to run out of the room. Marco moved his hand back up to the middle of Jean’s back and pulled Jean closer to him. Now, Jean’s face was right in front of Marco’s chest. Marco’s t-shirt didn’t allow any skin to be exposed, but Jean’s mind filled in the image for him easily, much to Jean’s annoyance.

                Jean’s heart was racing, and he hoped Marco wouldn’t notice. He couldn’t explain it to him. It wasn’t the right moment to say anything.

                As if feeling Jean wasn’t suffering enough, Marco nuzzled his face into the tufts of blond hair sticking out from Jean’s pushed back beanie. Jean felt him sniff slightly and giggle.

                “You smell nice,” Marco sighed as he nuzzled again.

                Jean knew he was no longer on this plane of existence. His soul had completely left his body. His heart even gave up on beating.

* * *

 

 

                Jean couldn’t remember when he was able to fall asleep, but he woke up to the sight of Marco’s sleeping face bathed with morning light. It highlighted the freckles that concentrated on his cheeks and perfectness of his dark locks. They split so well down the middle, framing his forehead. Jean let himself get caught up in making connections between the constellation of freckles. He followed them from Marco’s cheeks, down to his jawline, and down his neck where they disappeared into his shirt.

                Marco stirred slightly, bringing Jean to his senses and realizing the situation he is in. Jean slowly slipped out from the arm Marco had loosely slung on his back and threw on his shoes quickly. He made sure he had his phone and dorm key before he started to tiptoe over to the door. However, he found himself stopping in front of Marco’s desk, grabbing a pen, and writing a quick message on a post it. He stuck it on Marco’s desk lamp, next to the switch, where he knew Marco would see but not anyone else. Then, he slipped out as quietly as he could and made his way back to his dorm.

                Jean checked the time, realizing it was only 8 in the morning, and decided to try to sleep more in his own bed. He quickly changed out of his clothes but kept on his shirt when he realized it smelled of Marco. A husky odor, most likely from a deodorant or cologne. He tossed himself into his own bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

 

Marco woke up to nothing in front of his face. He looked around the room, seeing a still dozing Connie and Sasha, and Armin reading on his bed. “Where is Eren?”

                “He left around eleven,” Armin replied.

                “Did Jean leave then?”

                “Jean was already gone. You didn’t feel him leave the bed?”

                “Guess not,” Marco said as he made his way over to the door to go to the bathroom. A note on his lamp caught his eye, making him pause and grab the post it.

_Sorry I didn’t say goodbye. Text me when you get up. We should meet up for coffee. -Jean_

Marco smiled at the note and immediately grabbed his phone. He searched for Jean’s name in his contacts and typed out a quick message before setting it down to get ready.

_“So…about that coffee? ;)”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from something that actually happened to me recently in different context so to deal with the weirdness of the situation I wrote about it with Jeanmarco. This was really quick so hope you enjoy it.


End file.
